Love of my Soul
by Artemis Luna Diana
Summary: Xover w/LotR - Something Dumbledore says leads Harry to believe that if he bonds with his soulmate, he'll have a better chance at defeating Voldemort. But after the spell is cast Hermione & Ron are found unconscious, and Harry is gone. SLASH Harry/Legolas
1. Prologue: The Spell

**Title:** Love of my Soul

**Author:** Artemis Luna Diana

**E-Mail:** artemislunadiana@yahoo.com

**Rating:** R

**Genre:** AU, Crossover, Romance

**Pairing:** Harry Potter/Legolas

**Time:** HP: Harry's seventh year; LotR: after the quest, Aragorn is king, Frodo & Gandalf have left, Sam, Merry, & Pippin are in the Shire, and Legolas and Gimli are wandering around Middle-Earth.  Note: Legolas has not begun the colony of Woodland Elves at Ithilien, and Gimli is not the Lord of the Glittering Caves.

**Summary:** Crossover b/w _Lord of the Rings_ and Harry Potter.  Something Albus Dumbledore says leads Harry to believe that if he bonds with his soul mate, then he would have a better chance of defeating Voldemort.  He shares this with Hermione and Ron who help him find a soul mate search spell.  The three cast the spell late one night, but something goes wrong.  After the spell is complete, Hermione and Ron are unconscious, and Harry has vanished.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or _Lord of the Rings_, though I wish I did, and am not making any money off of this little piece of fiction.  It is simply for my own enjoyment.  

**Thanks to:** snapeysnapesnape for the excellent beta

WARNING!!! THIS STORY CONTAINS SLASH!!! THAT IS SAME SEX PAIRINGS, MAN ON MAN ACTION!!! DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!!!

Prologue: The Spell

{Hogwarts: November 12, 1997, 2:31 AM}

"Okay, all that's left is to say the words."  Ron looked at Harry apprehensively.  "Are you ready?"

Harry took one look at the nervous Ron and said, "Maybe we shouldn't do this."

"It's a little late for that," Hermione replied biting her lip.  "You already drank the potion."

"Right.  Okay."  Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  He opened his eyes.  "I'm ready."

Ron and Hermione sent him comforting smiles as they both raised their wands.  They glanced at each other.  "From three," Hermione said.  "Three, two, one… _Âme Chercheur!_"  Ron spoke the spell in perfect unison with her.

A white light flooded the room and poured out of the windows, making the astronomy tower look like a lighthouse from the outside.  Teachers and students alike were awoken by the blast wave that followed.  Snape, the only teacher awake at the late hour, hurried to the astronomy tower, from which light continued to pour.

As he opened the door, another blast wave erupted from the center of the room.  He fell backwards, barely preventing himself from tumbling down the stairs.  He crawled to the doorway, lifting a hand to shade his eyes.  He could make out three figures, two with wands standing side by side and one standing alone unarmed.  

There was a loud crack and the stream of light and magic ceased abruptly.  Snape blinked trying to get his eyes to focus in the sudden absence of light.  He entered the room carefully, wary of whatever magic had been wrought.  There was no one standing anymore.  Halfway into the room, he noticed something that brought a chill to his heart.  The two holding the wands were unconscious on the floor: Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley.  The third figure, who could have only been Harry Potter, was no longer in the room.  "Merlin," he breathed.  "What have they done?"

***

{two miles west of the Inland Sea of Helcar, Middle-Earth: dusk}

"Finally, we are going west again," Gimli said as he arranged his bedding.

Legolas glanced over at his friend, a slight smile on his face.  "Is the endless travel too much for you?"

Gimli glared at his friend.  "I did not say that.  I can outlast you any day, Elf!"

Legolas laughed and climbed up the tree they were sheltering under.  He stayed on the lowest limb, sitting with his back to the trunk.  Gimli sat at the base of the tree.  They fell silent as the sun dropped behind the horizon.  

Just as the last rays of sunlight disappeared, a loud crack was heard, causing both warriors to jump up; Legolas with an arrow in his bow, and Gimli holding his largest axe in both hands.  White light could be seen about half a mile east.

"Magic," Gimli growled.

"It's not elven," Legolas said.  

Without another word, both moved forward cautiously towards the light.  About six minutes later they reached the source of the light.  At first there was nothing but a ball of light hovering about four feet off the ground, but slowly a figure began to take shape.  It was a young Man.  Before they could react, the light and magic ceased abruptly, leaving them floundering in the sudden absence of it.  They heard a body fall to the ground.  

Once their eyes adjusted, they approached the fallen human.  When he didn't move, Legolas put up his bow and arrow and drew one of his daggers.  He stepped close to the human and rolled him over.  The human was young, having seen only twenty summers at most, but more likely having only seen sixteen.  He was tiny for a human male.  Perhaps only a little over five feet tall when standing.

"What is a human doing so far out?" Gimli wondered curiously.

"If he was awake, I'm sure he'd be asking the same about us," Legolas replied after a moment.  The boy gave him the uncomfortable feeling that he should know him.  "Though, what was the magic that brought him here, might be a better question to ask."

"Hmm," was Gimli's only response.

Legolas sheathed his dagger and picked up the boy.  He almost stumbled backwards in surprise.  The boy was incredibly light.

***

TBC…

A/N: well, this is the product of staying up too late reading Harry Potter fan-fiction and listening to the _Lord of the Rings_ soundtrack.  This will be my first foray into the _Lord of the Rings_ world of fan-fiction, so I am a little concerned that I'm not going to be in character in that universe.  If I'm not, blame it on the AU part of this fic.  After all this wouldn't be happening normally anyway, right?

I do have some idea of where this is going, but it isn't concrete, so I can't guarantee how fast the chapters will come out.  Also, I do have other fan-fic stories that I'm working on that might slow this down.  However, there will probably be two or three chapters that will come out pretty close to this one as the idea is still fresh.

_Âme Chercheur! _– is French for Soul Seeker (hopefully… I don't speak the language)

Any reviews or comments would be very helpful and appreciated.  

~Artemis Luna Diana~


	2. Chapter One: Awakening

**Title:** Love of my Soul

**Author:** Artemis Luna Diana

**E-Mail:** artemislunadiana@yahoo.com

**Rating:** R

**Genre:** AU, Crossover, Romance

**Pairing:** Harry Potter/Legolas

**Time:** HP: Harry's seventh year; LotR: after the quest, Aragorn is king, Frodo & Gandalf have left, Sam, Merry, & Pippin are in the Shire, and Legolas and Gimli are wandering around Middle-Earth.  Note: Legolas has not begun the colony of Woodland Elves at Ithilien, and Gimli is not the Lord of the Glittering Caves.

**Summary:** Crossover b/w _Lord of the Rings_ and Harry Potter.  Something Albus Dumbledore says leads Harry to believe that if he bonds with his soul mate, then he would have a better chance of defeating Voldemort.  He shares this with Hermione and Ron who help him find a soul mate search spell.  The three cast the spell late one night, but something goes wrong.  After the spell is complete, Hermione and Ron are unconscious, and Harry has vanished.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or _Lord of the Rings_, though I wish I did, and am not making any money off of this little piece of fiction.  It is simply for my own enjoyment.  

**Thanks to:** snapeysnapesnape for the excellent beta

WARNING!!! THIS STORY CONTAINS SLASH!!! THAT IS SAME SEX PAIRINGS, MAN ON MAN ACTION!!! DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!!!

Chapter One: Awakening

Harry woke slowly, which in itself was odd because he usually woke quickly due to his training by Professor Snape, but what was also odd was the feel of the magic around him.  It felt different.  Older.  More wild and untamed.  He shivered and opened his eyes.  He sat up abruptly.

"Bloody Hell," he breathed.  "Where am I?"  He was outside, laying under the shade of a large willow tree; it looked to be either 10:00AM or 3:00PM, he'd no clue which way was east or west.

"Legolas!  He's awake!"

Harry was startled by the shout and jumped up, spinning around to face the owner of the voice, and drawing his wand.  A short man, perhaps only an inch or so shorter than Harry, was standing before him.  Harry hesitated in confusion.  The man appeared to be wearing something similar to the chain mail and armor of medieval knights.  He didn't look like a Death Eater, especially with that long beard.

"Don't move."

Harry glanced over to his right and saw a tall man, at least six feet tall, pointing a bow and arrow at him.  Harry froze.  While an arrow may not be a bullet or the killing curse, there was a reason why they were used in past battles.  

"Who are you?" Harry demanded.  "Why have you brought me here?"

"We haven't brought you anywhere young human," the short man blustered.  "You practically fell in our laps!"

Harry frowned in puzzlement, trying to think of what could have happened to him.  "Merlin," he whispered.  "The spell." He focused on the shorter man.  "Where am I?"

"You're less than a day's walk from the Inland Sea of Helcar," the man replied before casting a curious glance at his companion.

Harry frowned.  "Where is that?  I'm still in Scotland, right?"

The two men exchanged puzzled glances.  "Scotland?" the shorter man asked.  "What's that?"

Harry swallowed hard.  "The British Isles?" he tried again.

"I don't know of any British Isles, but I've heard of the Enchanted Isles," the shorter man replied.

Harry felt dizzy.  "I think I need to sit down," he said and did just that.  He collapsed rather gracefully into an Indian-style sitting position with his hands clasped around his wand in his lap.  He stared down at his wand.

"Who are you?"

Harry looked up.  The taller man had spoken.  He hadn't paid much attention the first time the man had spoken, more concerned with the arrow pointed at him than the voice of the man holding it, but listening to it now… the man's voice was soft and in a word: beautiful.  Harry stared at him.  Long blond hair, a slim body encased in tight pants and a loose fitting tunic, long, elegant fingers held a sure, practiced grip on his weapon.  He shook himself out of his daze.  "Harry Potter."  He gave a slight cringe, expecting to be recognized.

The two men exchanged puzzled glances again.  "I am Gimli, son of Gloin, and this is Legolas, son of Thranduil, the Sindar Elf king of the Woodland realm of Northern Mirkwood."

Harry blinked.  _' the what king of the what?'_  He looked at the tall man.  _'He was an elf?  Impossible!  Elves don't exist, they never have.  The only kind of elf, is a house-elf, and this man certainly wasn't that.'  _Just to satisfy his own curiosity, Harry glanced at the man's ears.  They were pointed.  Harry blinked.  _'It didn't mean he was an elf.  It could be a spell, even Muggles could have operations to make their ears pointed…'  _Putting that aside, he still had no clue where he was or who he was with.  Harry tried to give a winning smile.  "It's nice to meet you.  I don't suppose you could direct me to the closest wizarding settlement?"

"Wizarding settlement?" Gimli repeated.

"Gandalf the White was the last wizard of Middle-Earth, and he left for the Undying Lands two years ago," Legolas said after a moment.

Harry's mouth dropped open.  "Elves… Middle-Earth… Undying Lands… last wizard."  Harry whispered in shock.  "Is this the part where I tap my heals together and say 'There's no place like home?'"  Just before he surrendered to unconsciousness, Harry thought, _'Either someone is playing a very elaborate joke on me or I am in serious trouble.'_

***

When Harry woke again, he was in the same place, much to his heart's discontent, though night had fallen.  He sat up slowly and looked around.  He couldn't see anything.  He could sort of make out the figure of the short man, Gimli, lying close to the tree, but he had no idea where the tall man – elf, Legolas, was.  He stood and felt his stomach growl.  He drew his wand as he stepped away from the tree.  

_'Lumos,'_ he whispered quietly, toning down the light before turning back towards the tree.  He nearly screamed in surprise when he saw a pair of eyes in the tree reflected off the light of his wand.  He placed a shaky hand over his heart when he recognized Legolas.  "You startled me," he hissed.

At first the elf didn't respond.  He stood and jumped down nimbly from the tree.  "What are you?"

Harry straightened.  "I'm a wizard," Harry replied.  He most certainly was _not_ going to say he was still in training, though technically, he could pass the NEWTS without a problem and could apparate; he'd even learned the Unforgivables at Dumbledore's insistence.  It was necessary for him to know how to defend himself.  It's rather stupid not to when you've got a crazy dark lord after you.

"You are able to use magic," Legolas acknowledged.  "But, in a way that is unfamiliar to me.  I have known wizards; they do not use magic as you do.  You are not a wizard."

Harry looked at him annoyed.  "Just because you do something different from someone else doesn't mean you aren't the same thing.  One person can use a sword in their right hand, and another their left.  They both are still swordsman.  They just use their weapons differently.  I am a wizard."

Legolas studied him.  "What you say is true.  We will take you to King Aragorn, since the ring-bearers have left for the Undying Lands."

Harry frowned.  "Ring-bearers?"

Legolas stared at him a moment, Harry guessed in shock, before replying.  "Lord Elrond, Galadriel, Queen of Lothlorien, Bilbo Baggins and Frodo Baggins of the Shire, and Gandalf the White."

Harry nodded slowly.  "Okay.  I guess they were important or something," Harry said with a nervous half-smile.

Legolas looked at him like he was stupid.  "You do not know of the ring-bearers?"

Harry started to shake his head up and down and then twisted it from side to side.  "No."

Legolas frowned.  "You should rest," he said finally.  "We leave at dawn."

Harry's nodded.  "Goodnight then."

"I will keep watch."

Harry walked back towards the tree and sat down on the uncomfortable ground.  When he, Ron, and Hermione had gone up to the astronomy tower, they had been wearing their robes over their pajamas.  After all they weren't planning on going anywhere else.  Ron had been wearing his slippers as had Hermione, but Harry had slipped on his tennis shoes since he didn't have any slippers.  If he took off his school robe to lay it on the ground, he'd probably freeze to death.  His pajamas consisted of a pair of cotton pants and a pair of socks.  He wasn't wearing a shirt.  

He rubbed his scar absently, trying to decide what to do.  Finally, shrugging to himself, he whispered, _'Nox!'_ and began casting cushioning spells and warming charms.  Once he was done, he cast a proximity warning charm on himself as well as a shielding spell.  Out of habit, he cast a silencing charm and settled down to sleep.  His stomach growled.  He sighed.  He'd forgotten to ask about food.  "Forget it," he told himself.  "You can eat in the morning."  He looked up at the sky.  The unfamiliar constellations made his heart sink.  He had no idea what had happened.  How could a soul mate searching spell go so wrong?  He closed his eyes.  Looking at the stars brought him no joy tonight.  After a few more minutes, he drifted off to sleep.

Legolas reclined in the tree, keeping watch.  He had watched the young wizard walk back underneath the tree and had followed, climbing back into the branches and settling down before resuming his observations of the young wizard.  The wizard had sat thinking for a moment before extinguishing his light.  Legolas had thought that would be the end of it, but he had begun casting spells almost immediately.  He had tensed, wondering what trickery the wizard was up to, but all the magic had been focused upon the wizard himself.  

Legolas frowned.  It was almost like he was warding himself.  The elvish prince stared at the sleeping wizard.  He'd never heard of anyone warding themselves.  You could ward a place, but a person?  He shifted on his perch uneasily.  There was something about Harry that worried him; something that drew the elf towards the wizard.  He felt as though he had always known him, had always trusted him, and that made the elf more wary than anything he'd ever known.

***

TBC…

A/N: I forgot to say this earlier.  It's been awhile since I've read LotR, so I've probably forgotten some things or switched things around.  If I do this, don't hesitate to tell me.  I'd like to keep it as close to the original stories as possible, hence why I'm setting it after the War of the Ring and not during.  If something seems really out there and unbelievable in either fandom, please tell me!  Also, I'm likely to screw up Elvish if I tried to use it in the fic, so I'm not going to.  I'll just use some symbol or something to signify which language folks are speaking.  Also, the fact that Harry is able to speak and understand Legolas and Gimli is intentional.  I had considered having "language problems" but thought that it would complicate the story too much.

I think that's everything for the moment.  As always, all reviews and/or comments are appreciated.  For information regarding the status of this story and any of my other works, head to my Yahoo! group:

http://groups.yahoo.com/group/HuntressSmiles

~Artemis Luna Diana~


	3. Chapter Two: The Problem

**Title:** Love of my Soul

**Author:** Artemis Luna Diana

**E-Mail:** artemislunadiana@yahoo.com

**Rating:** R

**Genre:** AU, Crossover, Romance

**Pairing:** Harry Potter/Legolas

**Time:** HP: Harry's seventh year; LotR: after the quest, Aragorn is king, Frodo & Gandalf have left, Sam, Merry, & Pippin are in the Shire, and Legolas and Gimli are wandering around Middle-Earth.  Note: Legolas has not begun the colony of Woodland Elves at Ithilien, and Gimli is not the Lord of the Glittering Caves.

**Summary:** Crossover b/w _Lord of the Rings_ and Harry Potter.  Something Albus Dumbledore says leads Harry to believe that if he bonds with his soul mate, then he would have a better chance of defeating Voldemort.  He shares this with Hermione and Ron who help him find a soul mate search spell.  The three cast the spell late one night, but something goes wrong.  After the spell is complete, Hermione and Ron are unconscious, and Harry has vanished.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or _Lord of the Rings_, though I wish I did, and am not making any money off of this little piece of fiction.  It is simply for my own enjoyment.  

**Thanks to:** snapeysnapesnape for the excellent beta

WARNING!!! THIS STORY CONTAINS SLASH!!! THAT IS SAME SEX PAIRINGS, MAN ON MAN ACTION!!! DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!!!

Chapter Two: The Problem

Hermione woke to softly spoken voices.  Her head was throbbing from a magical overload.  She recognized the feeling.  She'd had one once before, during sixth year.  She felt weak, and didn't bother trying to open her eyes just yet.  She lay there a few moments, not focusing on anything; the voices in the background soothed her with their fuzzy tones.  She could feel herself beginning to drift into sleep, when one of the voices grew a little louder.

"We have to find Harry!  He's obviously been kidnapped!  Someone took advantage of their vulnerability and snatched him!"

"Sirius, please calm down."

"I bet it was Snape!  He supposedly found them."

"Severus didn't have time to kidnap Harry, and even if he did, he wouldn't have."

Hermione fought to open her eyes.  _There was something wrong with Harry?  What had happened?_  

"Albus!  Something is wrong!"

"Calm down, Hermione.  Relax," said the soothing voice of Headmaster Dumbledore.

Hermione wanted to scream in frustration.  _Relax!  When Harry was in danger?  Impossible! _ It felt as though it took every fiber of her being to open her eyes.  "Ha – a – ar – Har – ry," she croaked.

"Just calm down," Dumbledore repeated.  "Take it slow.  Minerva, get a glass of water."

Professor McGonagall helped her sit up and drink from a glass of water, then laid her back on the bed.  Her eyes wanted to shut, she was exhausted.  But she couldn't sleep yet.  What had happened to Harry?  "Harry?" she whispered hoarsely.

Dumbledore sighed softly.  "Rest first.  We'll tell you everything when you wake again."

"No!" Hermione protested.  With all of her strength, she reached out and gripped the headmaster's arm.  "Please…"

"He's missing, Hermione.  Professor Snape found you and Mr. Weasley in the astronomy tower unconscious.  He believes that Harry was with you, and whatever spell you cast is what caused him to vanish."

Hermione shook her head weakly.  "Can't be.  Le chéri de la ma Âme."  She couldn't stay awake any longer.  A tear slipped down her cheek.  "Le chéri de la ma Âme."  Her eyes closed.

"What is that?" Sirius demanded.

"It's French," McGonagall said, glancing at Dumbledore.  "But I don't know what it means."

Dumbledore stood up from his seat on Hermione's bed.  "It means 'Love of my Soul.'"  He glanced down at Hermione.  "Unfortunately, I have a very good idea of what happened to Harry."

***

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk in his office at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  In his office with him were Arthur and Molly Weasley, Sirius Black, Minerva McGonagall, and Severus Snape.  He had decided not to summon the Grangers as there was no threat to Hermione, and they didn't need to know what happened to Harry.

"The spell that they cast is called 'Le chéri de la ma Âme,'" he said.  "Translated it means, 'Love of my Soul.'  It is an old French soul spell."

"A soul spell?" Molly gasped.  "Why were they… how could they…"

Dumbledore held up a hand.  "Despite the fact that it is a soul spell.  Normally, it isn't dangerous.  This time it was."

"Why?  Did they cast it wrong?" Sirius asked.

"Oh no, they cast it perfectly.  The problem is in the nature of the spell."  Dumbledore leaned back in his chair.  "Do you realize how rare true soul mates are?  Most people find someone that is a compatible soul and believe that they have found their soul mate.  They can live their entire lives together, completely in love, they could probably even complete each other's sentences, but they still aren't true soul mates.  This spell finds your true soul mate; the one whom you fit with perfectly.  Instead of completing each other's sentences, they can speak to each other telepathically.  Their entire beings are merged and the abilities of both are shared between them."

McGonagall stopped him.  "I don't understand, what do you mean?"

Dumbledore leaned forward, resting his elbows on his desk.  "Here's an example.  Say a vampire and a wizard discover they are true soul mates.  They bond.  Both are now immortal, and neither needs to drink blood to do so."

"Oh my," Arthur breathed.

"This doesn't explain what happened to Potter," Snape pointed out.

"Normally, when this spell is cast, the seeker, in this case Harry, would be given an image of their soul mate, his or her name, and general location.  However, Harry's soul mate is not of this world."

"What?" Sirius asked dumbfounded.  The others had similar expressions on their faces. 

"Twice before, a seeker has been pulled out of our world and thrust into another.  They are placed in close proximity to their soul mate and left there.  Once the seeker finds his or her soul mate and bonds, then the spell pulls both of them back to our world."

"So you're saying that Harry is in some other world with his true soul mate, and for him to come back, he has to find his soul mate and bond with her," McGonagall asked.

"Exactly."

"How long will that take?" Arthur asked.

Dumbledore sighed.  "That is all up to Harry and his soul mate."

"How long did it take the other two?" Snape asked.

"One returned in three days, and the other…" Dumbledore hesitated, "…came back six years after the spell was cast."

"In Merlin's name," McGonagall breathed.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Sirius asked.

"Nothing.  Nothing at all," Dumbledore replied regretfully.

"What about Ron and Hermione?" Molly asked.

"They are unconscious because it was their combined power that sent Harry from this world and created a way for him and his soul mate to return.  Under normal circumstances, none of them would have been unconscious for even a second.  In a few days, they should be up and moving around, although their magic reserves won't be fully restored for several weeks."

The room was quiet for a bit.  "Why did they want to do this in the first place?" Sirius asked bitterly.

"I believe that would be my fault," Dumbledore admitted.  "Harry and I were talking, I don't even remember what was said exactly, but he mentioned soul mates, and I said something along the lines of 'that would be very valuable in the fight against Voldemort.'  I didn't think anything of it.  I had no idea he would go searching for a spell to find his true soul mate.  I wasn't thinking.  I should have realized that he would have done it."

No one knew what to say to the old wizard.  What could they say?  And what would they all do when Voldemort found out that Harry was gone?  What if it took six years for Harry to return?  What would the Dark Lord accomplish without the Boy-Who-Lived to stop him?

***

TBC…


	4. Chapter Three: Traveling

**Title:** Love of my Soul

**Author:** Artemis Luna Diana

**E-Mail:** artemislunadiana@yahoo.com

**Rating:** R

**Genre:** AU, Crossover, Romance

**Pairing:** Harry Potter/Legolas

**Time:** HP: Harry's seventh year; LotR: after the quest, Aragorn is king, Frodo & Gandalf have left, Sam, Merry, & Pippin are in the Shire, and Legolas and Gimli are wandering around Middle-Earth.  Note: Legolas has not begun the colony of Woodland Elves at Ithilien, and Gimli is not the Lord of the Glittering Caves.

**Summary:** Crossover b/w _Lord of the Rings_ and Harry Potter.  Something Albus Dumbledore says leads Harry to believe that if he bonds with his soul mate, then he would have a better chance of defeating Voldemort.  He shares this with Hermione and Ron who help him find a soul mate search spell.  The three cast the spell late one night, but something goes wrong.  After the spell is complete, Hermione and Ron are unconscious, and Harry has vanished.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or _Lord of the Rings_, though I wish I did, and am not making any money off of this little piece of fiction.  It is simply for my own enjoyment.  

**Thanks to:** snapeysnapesnape for the excellent beta

WARNING!!! THIS STORY CONTAINS SLASH!!! THAT IS SAME SEX PAIRINGS, MAN ON MAN ACTION!!! DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!!!

Chapter Three: Traveling

Harry woke quickly and smoothly to the feel of his proximity warning charm activating.  He rose with effortless grace, drawing his wand to face his attacker.  He stared at Legolas a moment before sheathing his wand.  He blushed slightly.  "I'm sorry.  You activated one of my warning charms.  I thought I was being attacked."

Legolas was impressed.  The young wizard had been asleep, deeply too by the looks of it, yet he had woken quickly and cleanly, drawing his weapon, calmly prepared to defend himself.  Perhaps there was more to this wizard than met the eye.  He knew of no wizard that had training like that.  For that's the only thing it could be.  Harry had been trained with battle in mind.  "Dawn is coming," Legolas said, ignoring Harry's apology.  "Lembas," he said and handed the bread to Harry.

"Thank you," Harry replied excepting the bread.  Legolas turned and resumed gathering his things, as Gimli was doing.  Harry took a bite.  He shrugged to himself.  "Not bad."  He frowned though.  It was kind of peculiar.  Suddenly he wasn't hungry anymore.  He stared down at the bread suspiciously before pocketing the rest in his robe.  He guessed he just wasn't as hungry as he'd been the night before.

Before they set out, Gimli gave him a skin of water.  It was kind of heavy, so Harry cast a feather-weight charm on it before placing it in one of his bottomless pockets.  They set off just as the sun began to light the day.  

At first they walked in silence, until Harry grew too uncomfortable to remain so.  "How far away is King Aragorn?" he asked.

"Quite a ways, young wizard," Gimli replied.  "The elf and I have been traveling about Middle-Earth these past two years, when about three months ago he decided we should head east.  And head east we did.  We traveled all the way to the Inland Sea of Helcar before we turned back west again.  It will take three months at a leisurely pace to reach the Kingdom of Gondor, our westward starting point as well as the home of King Aragorn."

"How fast will we be traveling?" Harry asked.

"That's up to you, little wizard.  How fast can you go?  And for how long?" Gimli asked.

Harry shrugged.  "I have no idea.  I've never traveled like this before."

Gimli shot him a confused look.  "How do you travel?"

"Apparating, flying, trains, cars,"  he smiled slightly.  "I rode a horse once.  It was a lot of fun."

"I hate horses," Gimli replied darkly.  "Dwarves aren't made for riding horses."

Harry blinked.  _Dwarves?_  He glanced at Gimli.  _Yea, he could kind of see the dwarf-like appearance of the shorter man._

"How old are you, young wizard?" Gimli asked.

"I'm seventeen," Harry replied.

"You really are young," Gimli remarked.

"Perhaps," Harry responded with a slight shrug.  "I don't feel that young."

"Oh?" Gimli prompted.

Harry frowned slightly in thought.  "I feel…" he shrugged again.  "I can't give you an exact age, but I feel as though already it is my time to die."

Legolas, who had been keeping silent as the two chatted, stared at Harry in shock.  "Why?" he asked, curious.

Harry glanced over at the previously silent elf.  "I've seen too much, done too much, that no child should ever have to see or do."  He laughed softly.  "A child should not be made to fight in a war."

"But it is in defense of your home, there is honor in that," Gimli replied aghast.  "Besides you are not a child, but a young man."

Harry stared resolutely ahead.  "I was eleven the first time I killed someone and only one the first time someone tried to kill me.  Excuse me, if I disagree."  He sped up, so as to walk a short distance in front of his two companions.  He no longer minded the silence.

***

Nine hours later, Harry continued to push resolutely ahead.  They hadn't stopped once, and Quidditch training will only get you so far.  He stopped abruptly.  Why hadn't he thought of it before?  He could transfigure himself a broom.  He knew all the spells to make it fly as well as the ones to make it comfortable, not to mention the ones against jinxing.  

"Something wrong, young wizard?" called Gimli.

"No," Harry replied.  He bent down, plucked a blade of grass, and drew his wand.  Instead of continuing on, Gimli, who had been behind Harry stopped to see what he was up to.  Harry held the grass out on the palm of his hand and pointed his wand at it.  Legolas stopped and turned back to see what the hold up was.  He and Gimli both were shocked to see the blade of grass become a broomstick.

Harry sheathed his wand and tested the balance of his transfigured broom.  Upon determining that it was satisfactory, he drew his wand again and began casting spells.  A few minutes later, Harry was done.  He laid the broom down on the ground, and Gimli and Legolas both took a few steps back from it.  Harry held out his hand.  "Up!"  The broom hit his hand with a soft smack.  He climbed astride and smiled at his companions.  "I'm ready to go again," he said.

***

TBC…


	5. Chapter Four: Lust

**Title:** Love of my Soul

**Author:** Artemis Luna Diana

**E-Mail:** artemislunadiana@yahoo.com

**Rating:** R

**Genre:** AU, Crossover, Romance

**Pairing:** Harry Potter/Legolas

**Time:** HP: Harry's seventh year; LotR: after the quest, Aragorn is king, Frodo & Gandalf have left, Sam, Merry, & Pippin are in the Shire, and Legolas and Gimli are wandering around Middle-Earth.  Note: Legolas has not begun the colony of Woodland Elves at Ithilien, and Gimli is not the Lord of the Glittering Caves.

**Summary:** Crossover b/w _Lord of the Rings_ and Harry Potter.  Something Albus Dumbledore says leads Harry to believe that if he bonds with his soul mate, then he would have a better chance of defeating Voldemort.  He shares this with Hermione and Ron who help him find a soul mate search spell.  The three cast the spell late one night, but something goes wrong.  After the spell is complete, Hermione and Ron are unconscious, and Harry has vanished.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or _Lord of the Rings_, though I wish I did, and am not making any money off of this little piece of fiction.  It is simply for my own enjoyment.  

**Thanks to:** snapeysnapesnape for the excellent beta

WARNING!!! THIS STORY CONTAINS SLASH!!! THAT IS SAME SEX PAIRINGS, MAN ON MAN ACTION!!! DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!!!

Chapter Four: Lust

Harry flew lazily as Gimli and Legolas ran beneath him.  He didn't know what prompted the burst in speed, or if he had been slowing them down, but they were definitely making good time.  Despite the cushioning charms, his legs were getting quite stiff and sore.  More from the nine hours of walking than the six hours he'd been on the broom.  He shifted slightly.  Flying without any real purpose at such a slow speed was making his butt fall asleep.  He sighed and flew a little higher.

"Oi!" he called down to them.  "There's a river up ahead; can we stop?"

"How far?" Gimli called back.

"About ten minutes or so at your pace!"

Legolas and Gimli conferred as they ran, before Gimli yelled back up to him.  "We stop at the stream!"

"Great!" Harry yelled.  "I'm going on ahead!" He took off.  He sighed as the wind increased as his speed did.  It ruffled his hair and cooled his overheating body.  A few minutes later, Harry landed at the river.  "Lovely," he whispered; looking forward to bathing in it.  

He set his broom up against one of the trees lining the banks and pulled out his wand.  He cast a few warding spells and created a few lanterns, setting them up by the water's edge.  He'd want to see while he was bathing.  He pulled out the bread Legolas had given him that morning, and was just taking a bite when his wards activated.  He dropped them to allow Legolas and Gimli to enter the area before putting them in place again.  

Legolas gave him an odd look, feeling the magic that had been cast, but said nothing.  "Is the water safe to bathe in?" Harry asked.

Legolas walked over to the stream and touched the water with the tips of his fingers.  "Yes," he replied.

"Great!" Harry said and began stripping.  The robe went off first, and Harry cast a cleaning charm on it before laying it carefully across one of the branches of the tree where his broom was.  He toed off his tennis shoes and pulled his socks off, continuing to cast cleansing charms as he went.  Off went the cotton pants and another cleansing charm was cast.  Upon its completion, Harry dropped his wand onto his pile of freshly cleaned clothes.  

As Harry had been in his pajamas, he wasn't wearing any underwear.  However, his nudity caused him no embarrassment, as he'd been bathing in front of people for many years.  He joyfully waded into the river and sank under.  He stayed under for a few seconds, enjoying being surrounded by the cool water before surfacing with a gasp.  He smiled and ran his fingers through his hair.

Legolas stared in awe as the young wizard stripped in front of them.  He appeared to have no modesty when it came to bathing, and Legolas was grateful for it.  It allowed him to view the slightly muscled chest and lean body.  He couldn't keep his jaw from dropping open as the wizard removed his pants, revealing his body in its entirety.  The Elvish Prince was in lust.  

Gimli laughed at Harry's obvious enjoyment of the river and glanced at Legolas.  He grinned at the elf's dumbstruck expression.  "It seems the wizard has been hiding more than just a wand in his robes."

Legolas shook himself out of his daze and scowled at his dwarven friend.  He walked over to the tree where Harry had placed all of his clothes and began stripping.  Taking his cue from Harry, he didn't hesitate to remove all of his clothes.  He wasn't worried about anyone attacking.  They were out in the middle of nowhere, Gimli was keeping a watch for them, and Harry had been casting spells for at least five minutes before they had reached the river.  He waded into the river and splashed water on his face.

Harry surfaced from another dunking when he realized someone was entering the water.  He was grateful that Dumbledore had insisted that Madam Pomfrey correct his eyes during his fifth year, so he didn't have to fool around with glasses anymore.  He watched in awe as Legolas entered the water.  What a body!  The tight pants had revealed muscular legs, and the elf was obviously trim, but without a shirt, that beautiful chest was laid bare to Harry's sight.  Lean pectoral muscles, strong biceps and triceps from constant use of the bow, flat, lightly muscled stomach.  Nothing so overly developed as a six-pack, but strong nonetheless.  And wow what a package!  

He watched, trying to prevent himself from drooling, as the blond elf splashed water on his face.  Water droplets cascaded down his arms, chest and face.  Harry ducked under the water and swam down to the riverbed.  He could feel the current pulling at him, but it wasn't strong.  He just needed some time to recover from that burst of lust.  And really he shouldn't be thinking about Legolas anyway.  He should be thinking about how to get home, and what could have gone wrong with the spell.  He swam back up to the surface; as he did so, he reached up and pushed the hair back off his forehead.  

"Where did you get that scar from?" Legolas asked.

Harry frowned slightly, until he realized what the elf was talking about.  "It's a curse scar.  The Dark Lord Voldemort cast the killing curse on me when I was a baby, but it reflected off and struck him instead.  It left this scar."  Harry rubbed his fingers along the lightning bolt absentmindedly.

Legolas swam closer and took a hold of Harry's chin, tilting his head back slightly to get a better look at the scar.  Harry went very still, moving just enough to stay afloat.  Legolas glanced down at his eyes, and the two were caught in a mutual stare.  Legolas was the first to break free, and he backed slowly away from Harry.

Harry tried to conceal his rapid breathing, but he wasn't sure how good of a job he was doing.  Never before had he ever been so instantly attracted or drawn to someone like he was to the elvish prince.  He didn't realize that Legolas was thinking the same thing.

"Why did this dark lord want to kill you?" Legolas asked, remembering the original reason he had for coming so close to the young wizard.

"Because I am the heir of Godric Gryffindor, one of the four founders of the British wizarding world.  Not only did he help to create Hogwarts School, which he is most famous for, but he was also instrumental in the shaping of our society.  He played a part in the defeat of the Dark Lord Aberon.  He was one of our greatest leaders.  The four founders are second only to Merlin, the greatest of all wizards ever born, and of the four founders, Gryffindor was the greatest.  Voldemort feared that my family would cause his downfall, so he hunted them.  Killing every Potter until my parents and I were the only ones left.  He came to their house one night and killed them both, then tried to kill me."  Harry's gaze was unfocused and he stared blankly at the water.  "Voldemort is the heir of Salazar Slytherin, another of the four founders.  He was second only to Godric Gryffindor, but not by much.  Lord Voldemort is very powerful and very evil.  It is my responsibility to defeat him.  The first time I faced him I was eleven years old.  I have done nothing but fight him since then."  Harry focused on Legolas, and he blushed slightly.  "Sorry, I didn't mean to go on and on."  He gestured with his hand towards the shore.  "I'm going to get out."

***

TBC…

A/N: I thought about this a lot before I finally decided that I didn't want to have to deal with the 'OH MY GOD YOU'RE GAY!' reactions, so I've made homosexuality unremarkable in both universes.  And male pregnancy is possible in the wizarding world, but not in Middle-Earth.  Though I haven't decided if I'm going to go that far into the tale. *shrug* whatever happens, happens.

As always, thanks for your reviews and/or comments.  They are much appreciated.

~Artemis Luna Diana~


	6. Chapter Five: Realization

**Title:** Love of my Soul

**Author:** Artemis Luna Diana

**E-Mail:** artemislunadiana@yahoo.com

**Rating:** R

**Genre:** AU, Crossover, Romance

**Pairing:** Harry Potter/Legolas

**Time:** HP: Harry's seventh year; LotR: after the quest, Aragorn is king, Frodo & Gandalf have left, Sam, Merry, & Pippin are in the Shire, and Legolas and Gimli are wandering around Middle-Earth.  Note: Legolas has not begun the colony of Woodland Elves at Ithilien, and Gimli is not the Lord of the Glittering Caves.

**Summary:** Crossover b/w _Lord of the Rings_ and Harry Potter.  Something Albus Dumbledore says leads Harry to believe that if he bonds with his soul mate, then he would have a better chance of defeating Voldemort.  He shares this with Hermione and Ron who help him find a soul mate search spell.  The three cast the spell late one night, but something goes wrong.  After the spell is complete, Hermione and Ron are unconscious, and Harry has vanished.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or _Lord of the Rings_, though I wish I did, and am not making any money off of this little piece of fiction.  It is simply for my own enjoyment.  

**Thanks to:** snapeysnapesnape for the excellent beta

WARNING!!! THIS STORY CONTAINS SLASH!!! THAT IS SAME SEX PAIRINGS, MAN ON MAN ACTION!!! DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!!!

Chapter Five: Realization

Harry climbed out of the water, and for the first time felt self-conscious about his nudity.  He picked up his wand and cast a cleaning charm on himself, which also dried him off, since he hadn't been in the water very long or used soap.  He dressed thankful that Legolas hadn't emerged yet and that Gimli was gathering firewood.  

Legolas remained in the water, thinking.  Harry was an enigma.  That alone would bother Legolas, making him want to solve it, understand it, before becoming comfortable with it.  Harry, however, made him feel comfortable instantly without needing to understand, which in turn made him uncomfortable.  He frowned slightly.  Even in his mind the whole thing sounded ridiculous.  Harry made him uncomfortable because he made him comfortable?  He began to wonder if there wasn't something in the water.

***

When Legolas finally finished bathing and left the river, Gimli and Harry were sitting across a small fire; Gimli was roasting a rodent while Harry looked on slightly disgusted.  He dressed and joined them.

"There is a fine art to this, ya see.  You turn it slowly, holding… like this," Gimli instructed.  He pulled the rodent out of the fire and inspected it.  "Ah, almost done."

Harry was trying to hold on to the small bite of bread he had earlier.  "Are you really going to eat that?" Harry asked hesitantly, not wanting to offend.

"Of course I'm going to eat it," Gimli blustered.  "You're not?"

"I'm a vegetarian," Harry replied.

"A what?" Gimli asked.

"I don't eat meat of any kind."

Gimli sighed.  "Back to lembas bread I see."

"What?" Harry asked.

Legolas smiled slightly.  "I don't eat meat either; no elf does.  Gimli was hoping that since you were human, he'd be able to eat something other than lembas bread."

"There's no point in catching something and cooking it, if it's just for one person," Gimli bemoaned.

"Well at least you have this tonight," Harry consoled with a smile.  "And any leftovers for tomorrow."  He glanced over at Legolas.  "What about fruit and that kind of stuff though?  Why only eat lembas bread?"

"It's better when you're traveling.  We'd have to forage for food otherwise and lembas can fill a grown-man's stomach for a day," the elf replied.

Harry was gob smacked.  "So that's what happened!  I couldn't figure out why I wasn't hungry anymore."

Gimli laughed at Harry's surprise, and Harry couldn't help but join in.  Legolas grinned at them both.  

***

Harry lay awake, looking up at the unfamiliar stars.  He was trying to figure out what happened when the spell was cast.  He thought they had accounted for everything; that they understood exactly how the spell worked, and he thought that they had brewed the potion correctly and cast the spell correctly.  So what had gone wrong?  Why was he in Middle-Earth instead of home at Normal-Earth?  Normal-Earth.  Harry smiled to himself.

The smile didn't stay long though.  The spell was supposed to show him his true soul-mate.  Instead, it brought him to a different world.  Why?  A true soul-mate is extremely difficult to find without using magic to do so.  True soul-mates are rarely, very rarely in close proximity to each other.  If soul-mates meet too early in their lives, it can cause problems, hence the distance.  It still didn't help him figure out what happened.  Instead of revealing his soul-mate, it brought him to another world.  Or at least he assumed this was another world.  The magic felt too different for this little adventure to be a time jump.  Another world.  

Harry laced his fingers together and put them behind his head.  Another world.  He frowned.  A spell to find his soul-mate brings him to another world.  He scowled.  Why?  He just couldn't seem to grasp it.  Why another world?  If the spell was cast correctly… then why?  Why would he have been brought here?  

He stiffened.  No… it couldn't be… could it?  The spell brought him here, because this is where his true soul-mate was.  He sat up.  Hadn't Ron said something about people disappearing?  Hermione had dismissed it.  Damn it!  What had Ron said?

Harry stood up and walked away from the campsite and down to the river.  He paced along the bank.  What had he said?  Something about the spell being cast correctly and someone disappearing.  The spell had worked, but the person disappeared.  Their soul-mate wasn't on Earth.  They had to find their soul-mate in another world.  How long had it taken them?  He fought to remember.  How had they returned?  He sort of remembered the person returning.  What had happened?  Damn!  

Harry let loose a frustrated breath.  His soul-mate was somewhere on this world?  He could be wrong.  He just didn't know!  As childish as it felt, he wanted to cry.  He wanted to scream his frustration.  It just wasn't fair!  How was he supposed to protect his friends from Voldemort if he was trapped in another world?  He bit his lip hard, drawing blood.  Damn.  Damn.  Damn!  What was he supposed to do?  How was he going to get home?   And if his soul-mate was somewhere in this world, how the hell was he supposed to find her?  He assumed it was a her.  Soul-mates were supposed to be able to reproduce right?

He cursed viciously at his predicament.  He didn't know what he was meant to do.  He didn't know what he could do.  He needed to get home, before Voldemort realized he was gone.

***

TBC…

~Artemis Luna Diana~


	7. Chapter Six: Severus Snape

**Title:** Love of my Soul

**Author:** Artemis Luna Diana

**E-Mail:** artemislunadiana@yahoo.com

**Rating:** R

**Genre:** AU, Crossover, Romance

**Pairing:** Harry Potter/Legolas

**Time:** HP: Harry's seventh year; LotR: after the quest, Aragorn is king, Frodo & Gandalf have left, Sam, Merry, & Pippin are in the Shire, and Legolas and Gimli are wandering around Middle-Earth.  Note: Legolas has not begun the colony of Woodland Elves at Ithilien, and Gimli is not the Lord of the Glittering Caves.

**Summary:** Crossover b/w _Lord of the Rings_ and Harry Potter.  Something Albus Dumbledore says leads Harry to believe that if he bonds with his soul mate, then he would have a better chance of defeating Voldemort.  He shares this with Hermione and Ron who help him find a soul mate search spell.  The three cast the spell late one night, but something goes wrong.  After the spell is complete, Hermione and Ron are unconscious, and Harry has vanished.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or _Lord of the Rings_, though I wish I did, and am not making any money off of this little piece of fiction.  It is simply for my own enjoyment.  

**Thanks to:** snapeysnapesnape for the excellent beta

WARNING!!! THIS STORY CONTAINS SLASH!!! THAT IS SAME SEX PAIRINGS, MAN ON MAN ACTION!!! DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!!!

Chapter Six: Severus Snape

"Take it easy, Ms. Granger.  If you try and do too much too fast, you'll only slow your progress."

"Yes, Madam Pomfrey," Hermione replied absently without looking up.

"Ms. Granger, that meant put away those books immediately and get some rest!"

Hermione glared at the medi-witch.  "Ron and I are the reason why Harry is gone.  I will find out how to get him back or die trying!"

"Ms. Granger!"

"I'll handle her, Poppy."

"I want her resting, Severus Snape, and so help me if she isn't asleep when I come back, you'll find yourself in the bed next to her."  She stalked from the room.

"Ms. Granger.  You appear to be operating under the illusion that anything you do here will affect Mr. Potter."

"Something we did when we cast the spell caused Harry to disappear.  I'm determined to find out what!"

Snape blinked.  "Dumbledore hasn't told you what happened?"

"No one has said anything, and Ron is still out of it.  I am in the dark completely.  If you know something, Professor, please tell me!"

"Mr. Potter is no longer in this world.  The spell transported him to a place where his soul mate is.  You and Mr. Weasley supplied the magic to transport him from here as well as the means for him and his soul mate to return.  That's why you were both unconscious.  You are doing better than Mr. Weasley because your body has experienced an overload before, so you were able to adapt to the loss of your magic reserves quicker."

"He's not in this world?"

"He will return," Snape said firmly.

"When?" Hermione asked brokenly.

"We don't know.  Mr. Potter will need to complete the bonding ritual to be able to return.  He cannot come back without his soul mate.  The sooner he completes the ritual, the sooner he returns."

Hermione brushed her tears aside and attempted to control her crying.

Snape looked at her, uncomfortable.  He hesitated and then gathered all of her books and parchments off the bed and placed them on the table beside her.  He helped her slip down in the bed and tucked her in.  He then sat down in the chair next to her, waiting until she fell asleep.

He must have drifted off as well, because he woke to the feel of someone's hand on his shoulder.  He looked up into the concerned eyes of Albus Dumbledore.  His gaze shifted immediately to Hermione's bed.  She was still asleep.  He relaxed slightly.

Albus gestured for him to get up and follow him, so Snape followed him out into the hall.  "Minerva and I have been in the library searching for any means of contacting someone in another world, and so far it hasn't been looking good.  Considering that Harry didn't know that transporting to another world was possible, and he doesn't have any of the knowledge that we do, it's possible that he will not realize what he needs to do to return.  We cannot afford to wait six years or more for him to return."

"What do you want me to do?"

"I know that you have a very extensive library, do you know of anything that could aid us?"

Snape frowned slightly.  "I'm not sure.  I could have a house-elf fetch my index and bring it to you.  Would that be sufficient?"

The Headmaster's eyes twinkled.  "It would be more than sufficient."  He paused, and then smiled.  "Allowing us the use of your index, giving us access to your whole library?  Your soft spot for Harry Potter is showing," he teased.

"I have no such soft spot."

"Of course not," Albus replied, his eyes still twinkling.  "The Golden Trio, as they are called, hold no tender place in your heart."

Snape scowled.

"I wouldn't worry so much, Severus.  Your secret is safe with me."

Snape watched the Headmaster walk off.  He sighed.  If only there was no secret to keep.  He turned and walked back into the infirmary.  He'd just check on them one more time.

***

TBC…

Thank you all for your e-mails and reviews, as always they are much appreciated.  If you want more information on the status of this story or any of my others, please head to my yahoo!group or my livejournal.  The links to both are in my profile.

~Artemis Luna Diana~


	8. Chapter Seven: Probable Possibilities

**Title:** Love of my Soul

**Author:** Artemis Luna Diana

**E-Mail:** artemislunadiana@yahoo.com

**Rating:** R

**Genre:** AU, Crossover, Romance

**Pairing:** Harry Potter/Legolas

**Time:** HP: Harry's seventh year; LotR: after the quest, Aragorn is king, Frodo & Gandalf have left, Sam, Merry, & Pippin are in the Shire, and Legolas and Gimli are wandering around Middle-Earth.  Note: Legolas has not begun the colony of Woodland Elves at Ithilien, and Gimli is not the Lord of the Glittering Caves.

**Summary:** Crossover b/w _Lord of the Rings_ and Harry Potter.  Something Albus Dumbledore says leads Harry to believe that if he bonds with his soul mate, then he would have a better chance of defeating Voldemort.  He shares this with Hermione and Ron who help him find a soul mate search spell.  The three cast the spell late one night, but something goes wrong.  After the spell is complete, Hermione and Ron are unconscious, and Harry has vanished.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or _Lord of the Rings_, though I wish I did, and am not making any money off of this little piece of fiction.  It is simply for my own enjoyment.  

**Thanks to:** snapeysnapesnape for the excellent beta

WARNING!!! THIS STORY CONTAINS SLASH!!! THAT IS SAME SEX PAIRINGS, MAN ON MAN ACTION!!! DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!!!

Chapter Seven: Probable Possibilities

"I think I know what happened."

"What's that?" Gimli asked, looking up at him.

They had been traveling for about an hour when Harry descended on his broom and slowed down to talk to them.  "I said, I think I know what happened.  I think I know how I ended up here."

Gimli and Legolas both stopped and waited for him to continue.

"My friends and I were performing a spell, and I've been racking my brain trying to think of how it could have gone wrong.  I've finally come to the conclusion that nothing went wrong.  We did perform the spell correctly."

"It was your intention to land yourself on the edge of the Inland Sea of Helcar?" Legolas asked bemused.

"Not at all.  We were not performing a traveling spell."

"What were you doing then?" Gimli asked.

"We were casting a soul seeking spell.  Specifically a soul-mate seeking spell."

"Soul-mate?" Gimli repeated, confused.

"Yes.  It is an incredible thing in my world when two soul-mates discover each other and bond.  I was attempting to find my soul-mate because I knew that with her help I stood a greater chance of defeating Voldemort."

"That doesn't explain how you ended up here," Legolas pointed out.  He had not missed the "her" in Harry's statement and had to fight back his disappointment.  Unlike Gimli, he understood what Harry had meant when he said "soul-mate" and much to his regret, it appeared as though Harry's soul-mate was a woman.  

"I performed the spell correctly, Ron and Hermione – my supports – also did nothing wrong.  So, I should have been given an image of my soul-mate and her general location.  Instead I was brought here.  Can you begin to guess why?"

Gimli – who had long before lost the gist of the explanation – remained silent.  Legolas, however, seized upon Harry's meaning immediately.  "Your soul-mate is not in your world." 

Harry beamed.  "Exactly!"  He wilted.  "But I've no idea who she is or where to begin looking for her."

"If your soul-mate is in Middle-Earth," Legolas said, "why would the spell take you here, where there is no one around?  Normally, _we_ wouldn't even be here."

"He's right about that," Gimli muttered.  "If Legolas here hadn't wanted to go east, you wouldn't have had anyone around.  _No one_ lives in these parts."

"I don't know.  You'd think that considering the spell didn't tell me who my soul-mate was, that it would at least drop me near her," Harry said, peeved.

His companions were silent a moment.  "Maybe we aren't the only ones out here," Gimli said slowly.  "Legolas?"

"It's possible, but not probable.  If there were any settlements out here, they'd have to be close to Helcar.  There is nothing around."

"But we didn't go to the far side of the inland sea," Gimli pointed out.

"You think they're might be people around here?" Harry asked hopefully.

"It's possible, but not _probable_," Legolas emphasized.  "We should continue on towards Gondor.  It's possible _and_ probable that one of the elder elves could help you."

"It's two months to Gondor though, isn't it?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Legolas replied.

"How long would it take to get to the far side of the inland sea?"

"To search the entire coast of Helcar, it would probably take more than two months," Gimli said, reluctantly.

Harry sighed, thinking.  Obviously, Gimli had become excited at the prospect of discovering some unknown clan out in the wilderness, and just as obviously, Legolas was suddenly keen to go home.  There was a slight possibility of finding someone out here but it was a billion-to-one shot.  There was a greater possibility of receiving aid from the elves.  There was only one choice.

"We should keep heading to Gondor.  It seems like the better idea.  If the elves tell me that my soul-mate is out here, then I could always apparate back," Harry said logically.

"Off to Gondor it is then," Gimli said, slightly disappointed, and began walking again.

"I thought you had grown tired of traveling in the outlands, Gimli," Legolas teased his friend.

"That's because no one was around," Gimli complained.

"There still is no one around," Legolas pointed out.

"But there might be!" Gimli replied.

Legolas laughed.  "If I had known that, I'd have said there was a secret band of elves out here long ago!  I wouldn't have heard nearly as many complaints as I have."

"Complaining!  I don't complain, Elf!  I tell the truth of the matter!"

Harry and Legolas laughed as Gimli continued to complain.

***

TBC…

Hello, all.  I know it has been quite awhile since my last update.  This chapter has actually been finished for months.  First my beta was busy with RL and just when things seemed to be settling down, I was in a really bad car wreck.  My right arm and leg were broken, and I'm still healing and in PT.  I'm not able to write because I'm right handed and typing with only my left hand is really frustrating and I can't make my writing legible with my left hand either.  So… this is only going up because it's already finished.  My other stories do not have completed chapters.  The closest chapter completed is for AUHP1.  I'm not sure how long it will take me to finish any chapters.  I will update everyone on my condition at my yahoo! group, as I have been doing since I've been able to use my computer again.  Thanks for your patience guys.

~Artemis Luna Diana~


	9. Chapter Eight: My Soul

**Title:** Love of my Soul

**Author:** Artemis Luna Diana

**E-Mail:** artemislunadianayahoo.com

**Rating:** R

**Genre:** AU, Crossover, Romance

**Pairing:** Harry Potter/Legolas

**Time:** HP: Harry's seventh year; LotR: after the quest, Aragorn is king, Frodo & Gandalf have left, Sam, Merry, & Pippin are in the Shire, and Legolas and Gimli are wandering around Middle-Earth. Note: Legolas has not begun the colony of Woodland Elves at Ithilien, and Gimli is not the Lord of the Glittering Caves.

**Summary:** Crossover b/w _Lord of the Rings_ and Harry Potter. Something Albus Dumbledore says leads Harry to believe that if he bonds with his soul mate, then he would have a better chance of defeating Voldemort. He shares this with Hermione and Ron who help him find a soul mate search spell. The three cast the spell late one night, but something goes wrong. After the spell is complete, Hermione and Ron are unconscious, and Harry has vanished.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or _Lord of the Rings_, though I wish I did, and am not making any money off of this little piece of fiction. It is simply for my own enjoyment. 

**Thanks to:** Kes, and Shadow for the excellent betas. Thanks to my group members for helping me with the translations I needed.

WARNING!!! THIS STORY CONTAINS SLASH!!! THAT IS SAME SEX PAIRINGS, MAN ON MAN ACTION!!! DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!!!

* * *

Chapter Eight: My Soul  


* * *

Harry was sitting against the trunk of a large oak tree, carefully trimming his broom. Above him, gracefully sprawled out on a tree branch, Legolas watched pensively, while Gimli sat close to the fire sharpening his largest axe.

"You don't know any other spells to help determine who your soul-mate is?" Legolas asked, breaking the silence.

Harry glanced up before replying. "Before we attempted the French soul spell, 'Le chérie de mon Âme,'(1) we did try an old German soul spell, 'Du bist meine Seele'(2). Or rather I did, since it only needed the seeker to work. It was before I got Ron and Hermione involved."

"I assume it didn't work?"

"Nope. Total failure. It was the only soul spell that needed the seeker alone to work, which was the sole reason I tried it. I hadn't wanted to get Ron or Hermione involved, just in case something went wrong."

"Why didn't it work?"

"Because the seeker needs to be within 50 leagues of his or her soul-mate for it to be successful. That's a very small area considering the scale of the planet, and the billions of possibilities available. I mean, the spell works, but it has such limitations that it makes it impractical to use – it was one of the earliest soul-mate-seeking spells developed. It came up empty because my soul-mate is here."

"Have you tried casting it here?"

Harry froze, dumfounded at his own stupidity. 

"Harry?"

"I am an idiot," he muttered slowly. He set aside his broom and stood up. "I'll be back in few minutes. This won't take long." Harry strode off away from his companions. For the spell to work correctly, he needed have at least 40 meters of open space around him.

Once he was at an acceptable distance and out in the open, he stopped and drew his wand. Running a hand through his hair, he lifted his wand – still in good condition despite almost seven years of constant mishaps and battles. "What were the damn words again?" he muttered. "Oh, yes." With a few intricate flicks of his wand, Harry spoke the incantation to the spell, "_Seelensucher_."(3)

Harry's eyes fell shut of their own accord, as he swayed slightly when his soul lifted itself free of its shell. His soul was still connected to his body, but was not contained within it. When he had performed this spell at Hogwarts, his soul had remained in the darkness of the Above – the spirit realm – alone. This time, a sudden flash of light drew his attention. A slender cord of light began to tangle itself in him. Harry couldn't contain the burst of pleased happiness that erupted within him at the sight. Soon the cord began to gently pull him along; the fluid motion was in no danger of severing his connection with his body. At this moment, he was separated into three parts: his soul, his body, and his mind. He felt, rather than saw, his body collapse to the ground. He paid it no attention, however, and his mind followed the cord and his soul without protest.

It was a short journey, he realized, as he came upon the light of two souls. One was an earthy brown, pretty in its own way, he supposed, but held no appeal. The cord he followed did not reach for it either. The second soul was a dark evergreen color, and it took him a moment to notice the silver flecks in it. The same color of silver-grey that his own soul was comprised of. The cord reached for the green soul and began to wind itself around it. 

For the first time, Harry realized that the green "taint" in his soul's coloring was not from the failed killing curse cast on him as an infant; it was the green of his soul-mate. He watched in awe as the spell drew his soul-mate into the dark Above with him. At first the soul was wary, poised to attack him, then it relaxed as if calmed by his presence. The spell completed, and Harry was thrust out of the Above and slammed back together in his body.

"Legolas," he breathed, before his battered mind succumbed to the lure of unconsciousness.

* * *

TBC… 

(1) - Le chérie de mon Âme – Love of my soul. French.

(2) - Du bist meine Seele – You are my soul. German. 

(3) - _Seelensucher_ – Soul Seeker. German.

_Author's Note:_

Hey guys, sorry it's been awhile. RL has only gotten worse for me since the accident. PT is over, though I still have to do exercises on my own. My Oma died, and school has been really rough because I haven't been able to focus. Finals have just ended, and things should be lightening up. For those of you that follow 'Blood' I hope to have chapter seven out in a week or so, but summer classes start on the 10th and if I don't finish before then, it might take a little longer. I hope that this chapter and the hopeful new chapter of 'Blood' make up for my appalling lack of updates. ::smiles sheepishly::

-Artemis Luna Diana-


End file.
